SasuHina Love 100 Oneshots
by Addicted.x
Summary: 100 oneshots to full of love, humor, bluntness and... SASUHINA!
1. How do I tell you that I love you?

**How do I tell you that I love you?**

Sasuke is thinking about how he has to tell Hinata he loves her.

…

I do not own Naruto.

"…….." thinking

' …….' Saying.

"_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue._

_Maybe you don't know._

_But I love you."_

'No, this isn't good.' He muttered.

"_I didn't know how to tell you. _

_That my love for you is true."_

**sigh **'No.'

"_You're beautiful, no gorgeous… what does rhyme on gorgeous?"_

'I really suck at this.'

"_You're the one I desire._

_You're the fire,_

_In my heart."_

'I'm a sucker.'

"_H for most beautiful heiress_

_I for most intelligent person._

_N for the nicest person on earth._

_A for attractive. The only one I an attracted to._

_T for together. I want to try, you, me together. _

_A for always in my heart. "_

The youngest Uchiha was desperate. 'AARGH!' he yelled.

"_Wherever I am,_

_Whatever I do._

_All I think about is you."_

'NOOO!'

"_I don't know what to do._

_Because I'm desperately in love with you."_

'It's sooo bad…'

"_I want to hold your hand._

_I want to walk with you over the beach, with our toes in the sand._

_I want to kiss your lips._

_I want to crush your hips._

_You're the one I want to jump on._

_If you want that too, well, come on."_

'Oh my god….I'm turning into a perv.' --'

"_Goddamit, kiss me!"_

'Ooh geez.'

"_Do you believe in love at first sight? Shall I walk by again?"_

'So old…'

"_Your lips are pink,_

_you're hair is blue_

_you're the one I think_

_you're the one I love true."_

'You're the one I love true?! What isn't even proper English!'

"_If we lived in a fairytale, you would be the princess and I would be your prince._

_The one who your heart wins."_

'Headache.'

"_Heaven must miss you._

_Cause I'm not letting my angel go"_

Someone came in his room, but Sasuke was too busy with making love-confessions.

"_You're definition of sexy."_

'URGH!' he snapped out. Giggle. Sasuke turned around. 'Oh…Hinata.' Hinata smiled. 'For who is the note?' she teased. 'Sakura?' Sasuke gulped and took her hand. 'Hinata.' He said while he stood up. Hinata was startled. 'I FUCKING LOVE YOU!' and kissed her passionately on her lips.

_**Addicted.x:**_** xD**

**Okiii… I know this is kinda wheird but I'm pretty hyperactive and toooo happy for words…**

**Don't ask me why…**

**I just am… xD**

**But; plz revieeeeww!!**


	2. Why don't you kiss her?

Hiyaa!!

Another SasuHina!!

This one …uhm,, plz just read it.. :(

Read and review!

I don't own Naruto.

_Short one-shot about Sasuke and Hinata. he loves her. He only doesn't tell her. His thoughts and Jesse McCartney's song text. _

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**W h y d o n ' t y o u k i s s h e r ? – **_Jesse McCartney_

Sasuke sat in the park, on a bench. Hinata told him to go there. She said she had to tell him something important. So he sat there. Waiting for her to come. And thinking. Thinking of her. Thinking of his feelings towards her.

_**Why don't you kiss her?**_

_**Why don't you tell her?**_

_**Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide.**_

'Sasuke!' a voice said and he turned around. Sasuke looked at her. She, the one he desired. She, the one he loved. She, the only woman he trusted. She. His best friend. Hyuuga Hinata.

_**Cause she'll never know, if you never show, **_

_**The way you feel inside.**_

Sasuke looked at her again. she smiled at him. God, he loved that smile. He loved her. She sat next to him. 'Hi.' She says. He could smell her scent. God he loved her so much. Everything about her he, he loved. Damn. Why couldn't she also love him?

_**What would you say, I wonder, would she just turn away?**_

_**Would she promise me that she's here to stay, That hurts me that way,**_

_**I keep asking myself.**_

He smiled back. god, how much he wanted to hold her close. How much he wanted to tell her he loved her. But he didn't dare. Uchiha Sasuke was afraid. Afraid of what she would say. Afraid of her reaction. Afraid of… sigh. He knew she didn't like him. She loved someone else.

_**Why don't you kiss her?**_

_**Why don't you tell her?**_

_**Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide. **_

_**Cause she'll never know, if you never show, **_

_**The way you feel inside.**_

'I'm going to tell him.' Hinata whispered to him as Naruto walked by. Sasuke could see her face, red and happy. He couldn't tell her. He just couldn't. he smiled back. 'Good luck.' He whispered. Hinata stood up and took a breath. 'Thanks.' She smiled and ran to Naruto.

'_**Why don't you kiss her?'**_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_Hope you liked it!_

_I know it's short, but…I kinda like it how it is now._

_Please review; tell me if you liked it or not._

_Which part you liked the most or something…_

_PLEASE GIMME REVIIIEEEWWSS!!_

_love,_

Addicted.x 


	3. I LIKE YOU

SasuHina Love, 100 Oneshot's.

**A/N**

**Okay, another Oneshot from me, to all the SasuHina lovers!**

**Riight, enjoy!**

**_I do Not own Naruto_**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter 3 **

**I L I K E Y O U **

Hyuuga Hinata sighed.

Today was Valentine's day.

As the quiet Hyuuga walked away from the library to her locker, she wondered if she would ever get a boyfriend, or someone who likes her or...well, someone - a guy- who would make her feel special.

She sighed again.

Hinata didn't like Valentine's day.

Valentine's day meant seeing other girls getting love-letters, secret admirers, confessions.

Except for her. She didn't get confessions. Of love-letters. Or secret admirerers. Or a boyfriend.

Oh, how she wished she got one, just one love letter. or confession.

From one special person.

Uzumaki Naruto.

But the bubbly loudmouthed guy was too in love with Sakura...to even notice her. and every Valentine's day he would confess again to Sakura but she'll say no because she likes Sasuke.

She bit on her lip. Today was no exception. Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Temari got confessions and love letters and so while she got nothing.

Hinata was confused. What was so special about Sasuke?

Ok, he was good looking and he was very smart and he was mysterious.

He has a wealthy family too, and he was number 1 at everything... maybe if Naruto wasn't there, maybe she had fallen in love with Sasuke.

But Naruto was still there...

Hinata sighed in defeat. 'I guess I have to accept it. No one likes me or will like me.' she thought and opened her locker.

Something fell on the floor and she picked it up.

Her heart beat faster when she saw her name on the folded paper.

She opened it and read the inside.

**.**

**I** – _stands for I, me, the one who's writing this letter._

**L **– _stands for Laughing. I laugh silently when you do something stupid. Again._

**I **– _stands for Idiot. You._

**K** – _stands for Kid. The way you act. Shy and silent. Like a Kid._

**E** – _stands for Except. All girls are the same. Except for you._

**Y **_– stands for You. This letter is written to you, Hyuuga Hinata._

**O **– _stands for Only. Only you can fall in love with the stupid blonde._

**U** – _stands for Uchiha Sasuke. Me. The one who can't deny this feeling anymore._

_You are the quiet, idiotic, clumsy girl I like._

_Happy Valentine's day._

_Maybe, only if you want, we could go out?_

_- Uchiha Sasuke._

.

Hinata's eyes widened.

She... got a love letter?

From Uchiha Sasuke?

Number 1 student, Number 1 football/soccer/hockey/basketball/andwhatnot player?

She groaned.

Uchiha Sasuke, _Sakura's crush?_

"And? What's your answer?"

Hinata looked at her right, where Sasuke stood.

With his hands in his pockets and blanc face, he stood there.

Waiting for her answer.

"A-Ano, Sasuke-san..." she began on a soft voice.

Sasuke let go a soft groan and muttered "I knew it."

He looked at her and sighed. "It's ok. Just forget it." and he walked away.

Hinata bit her lip again. It was now, or never.

And she chose.

"Ah, wait, Sasuke-san!"

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**A/N**

**Yay!**

**Review please!**

**xx**


	4. 10 questions

SasuHina love 100 oneshots.

**This oneshot is dedicated to **_SunsetRainbow_, **because she wanted a oneshot about Hina confessing to Sasu first! I hope you like it!**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

Harpygirl91 : Heheheh... poor Hina.. she probably used all her courage up just to call and run run after him

Kurumi-chan: Thank you!

Wolfgirl7124: Hahaha, thank you boring lessons where I drift off in my own little SasuHina world! :D

stellena10102  : Yah, ...it's actually sorta based on my other fic **P.S.I love you too**... if you liked the previous chap. maybe you like **P.S. I love you too** too! :P

SunsetRainbow: This chapter is yours! and thank you for reviewing!

Harley944: RUN HINA RUUUUN!! RUN FOR THE POWER OF YOOOUUUTTTHHH!! xD

Blackraven615: Thank you! and I vow that I WILL keep The SasuHina Love alive!! :D

Bakagirl101: yeahh.. and fluffy, ne?

deepxwriterxaboutxeverything: :D

_I do **NOT** own Naruto_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter 4: **10 questions.

.

.

"10 questions? What kind of game is that?" Naruto asked their homeroom teacher Kakashi.

"To get to know your classmates better." Was Kakashi's lame reply as he flipped another page of his orange book. "Now, I'll pick who you will play 10 questions with."

Sasuke shook his head as Naruto began to yell at their teacher about "lazy" and "stupid" before Sakura smacked his head.

"Hmm…Naruto and Sakura."

Suddenly, Sakura was she one who yelled at their teacher.

"I don't want to be with him!" she yelled. "I want to go with Sasuke-kun!"

"Ino and Shikamaru." Kakashi continued, completely ignoring Sakura.

Ino pouted and glared at Shikamaru as the poor guy let his head rest on the table and muttered "Troublesome."

"Hinata and…Sasuke." Kakashi said as if nothing happened.

The quiet Hyuuga sat down next to the Uchiha, a little nervous.

Sasuke looked at his new neighbor.

Hinata was looking at Naruto who got hurt, when he tried to kiss Sakura.

Sasuke frowned. 'Why does she actually like him?' he thought.

He cleared his throat. "I'll begin with...the game." He said.

Hinata looked at him and bit her lower lip while blushing.

"_1_. Why do you like that dobe?" he asked bluntly.

Hinata blushed more. "I don't like him."

Sasuke was dumbfounded. "You only stare at him. Only him."

Hinata blushed. "It's my turn." She said softly. "_1_. How do you know I'm looking at Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair. She was good. "I like looking at you." he said. "My turn. _2_. If you don't like him, why do you keep calling him 'Naruto-kun'?"

Hinata shifted in her chair, her eyes still on the table. "He's a very precious person to me. My turn. _2_. Why do you care?"

Sasuke smirked as he looked at her. "Because this stupid game is to get to know each other better. My turn. _3_. You loved him for years. Why did you suddenly switch to another?"

Hinata looked him on the eyes for a second, but immediately looked away, blushing heavily. "It wasn't suddenly. He was always my second choice. But…I was a little blinded by Naruto." Her head was like a tomato. "My turn. _3_. Do you like someone?"

"Yes." Sasuke said and looked at his nails as if it was nothing. "_4_. Why do you want to know?"

Hinata smiled at him. "Because this game was to get to know each other."

Sasuke smirked back. This game wasn't so bad after all. "Ok. _4_. Do you really want to know who I like?"

Hinata nodded. "_5_. Do you want to tell me who you like?" she looked at him hopeful.

Sasuke's smirk widened. "Sorry. You have to guess. _5_. Who do you like?"

"You have to guess too, then." Hinata smiled. "_6_. Is it Sakura?"

Sasuke's right eye twitched. "Hell. No." He said. "_6_. Is it Kiba?"

Hinata shook her head. "He's just a friend. _7_. Why not Sakura?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Too loud and too annoying. _7_. Do you like Shino?"

Hinata shook her head again. "_8_. Why not Ino?"

" She's like Sakura. Loud and annoying." He said. "_8_. Shikamaru?"

"No." Hinata replied, biting the nail from her thumb. 'It's almost the end of the lesson.' She thought and looked at Sasuke. Her heartbeat quickened. "_9_. Temari?"

Sasuke shook his head. "_9._ Choji?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head too. "Last question." She said softly. "_10_. Do you really want to know who I like?"

Sasuke smirked and nodded. "_10. _Who do you like?"

The bell rang.

End of lesson.

Hinata stood up and packed her stuff, except of one piece of paper where she scribbled something on.

"Hey, are you still going to answer me?" he asked as she walked away. "Hey!"

Sasuke frowned and picked up the paper she left on his desk.

"_Answer to question 10. Who do I like? – Uchiha Sasuke."_

Sasuke looked up.

Everyone was gone.

Except for a tomato red head that was peeping around the corner of the door.

Sasuke smirked at Hinata and her head disappeared.

"Hey! Hinata wait!" he quickly took his stuff and ran out the room.

Hinata was running in the girls bathroom.

Sasuke just walked in, scaring the Hyuuga a bit.

"Me? You like me?" he asked while cornering her.

Hinata nodded, blushing heavily.

"Why me?" he asked softly as he put his forehead on hers.

Hinata didn't answer and just looked at the floor.

"Do...Do you still want to know who I like?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata nodded, staring at the floor.

Sasuke took her chin and made him look up to him and bend over to whisper in her ear.

"I like you too."

.

.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**A/N**

**Fluff POWEERRR!!**

**:D**

**I hope you liked it, **

**please review!**

**xx Addicted.x**


	5. He should have known

**A/N**

**Ok, this is a request from **_**deepxwriterxaboutxeverything**_** who asked for a SasuHina oneshot where Sasuke and co were unpopular and Hinata was popular. **

**I did my best but I have to be honest and… it's not my best oneshot. **

**Anyway, ****I still hope you like it!**

**Hm****, I was thinking to make a sequel, you know in Hinata's pov.**

**Would ya'll like that?**

**Anyway, **

**.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING.**

**.**

blackraven615: **Hope you like this one too ;)**

harley944: **FLUFF POWER!**

kibagaaralover18: yeah, but it can't be always be a happy ending ...

AlterEgoErin: Thank you

SunsetRainbow: Hinata is the adorable part, Sasuke is... the other part xD

winterkaguya: haha, seems like everyone likes happy endings :D

Joycie32: thank youuuu

-M.x: ELI!! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! :O want to do some BETA-reading soon? ;)

teeheesmakemelaugh: Oh... so it was you that woke me up :)

Kurumi-chan: ... awesomepossum? mwuahaha, someone ate too much sugar :3 and it's dudette ^^

wolfgirl7124: why are you all so hyper? maybe I should steal all the sugar in the world and eat it up :3

deepxwriterxaboutxeverything: This chapter is yours!

CurrentlyIncognito: hah, Sasuke is so not a good with words :P

AleSwann20: Thankyou

frubiafan: haha, HELL YES IT IS!

Angle of Anime: HERE IT IS!

TaytafoNINJAS: hope you like this one too!

suPer HaPPy BUNny: yah, thanks to deepxwriterxaboutxeverything, this chapter was created :D

sasuhinaneji: haha, I hope I can reach 100 oneshot's -_-"**..**

**.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **_**deepxwriterxaboutxeverything.**_

**.**

**I do **NOT **own Naruto.**

**.**

**Please, enjoy!**

**.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter ****5:** He should have known.

**.**

It was recess and Uchiha Sasuke walked to his locker and opened it.

He rummaged through his locker and a photo fell out.

Sasuke picked it up and his heart jumped.

It was a photo.

Of her.

Of them.

He threw it back into his locker.

It was all gone.

.

_In Sasuke's __point of view, it was the perfect plan._

_He would get rid of his fangirls, she would be close to her crush, his best friend, and… she was pretty cute._

_._

But boy…

Was he wrong…

.

"_Wh-why me, Uchiha-san?" she asked timidly._

_Sasuke didn't respond._

_Hinata understood that she wouldn't get an answer and asked another question while trying to move in the janitor's closet where he had trapped her._

"_Why do you think I would say yes?"_

_Sasuke smirked. "Because, Hinata." he said. "You can't say no. you're too weak to say no."_

_Hyuuga Hinata bit her lower lip. "I'm not- I- I'm not-"_

_Sasuke raised one eyebrow._

"_I'm not weak!"_

_Sasuke smirked smugly. "Whatever." He said. "But you want to be with Naruto, don't you? You do want to be acknowledged by Naruto, don't you?"_

_Hinata lowered her head and a second, Sasuke thought that she would say "no" and that he had to threaten her._

_But she raised her head._

"_Ok."_

_._

Sasuke found an old school-newspaper and a small smile appeared on his lips.

With his finger, he traced the Hyuuga girl on the front page.

.

"_Don't touch her."_

_The fangirl's eyes widened and some started to cry._

_In front of them, their idol, their love, their Sasuke, was holding the person they had been chasing._

_Sasuke pressed Hinata's head on his chest. "Don't touch her." He said again. "Or I'll kill you."_

.

On that moment, Sasuke remembered a small click on the background.

Yeah, he and Hinata had caused some trouble in Konoha High.

He frowned.

.

"_Where are you going?"_

_Hinata "eep"-ed when she felt his hand grab hers._

_It was recess and she was planning to go to her friends._

"_You're coming with me." Sasuke said as he dragged her to the cafeteria._

"_Wh-what?" Hinata asked._

"_Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at them as they sat down at the table._

"_I'm sitting next to you, dobe. So, don't yell." Sasuke said coolly and Naruto stuck out his tongue to him._

_Hinata giggled a little._

_Naruto looked at her. "Hey!" he said. "I'm Naruto. So you're teme's girlfriend?"_

_Hinata blushed and nodded. "I-I'm Hyu-Hyuuga H-Hinata." She said softly._

"_What?" Naruto asked. "Can you talk a little louder? I can't hear you."_

"_Her name's Hyuuga Hinata, dobe." Sasuke muttered. "She's in you math and history class."_

_Naruto huffed. "Shut up teme." He said to Sasuke._

_He turned to Hinata and grinned. "I can see why Sasuke-teme chose you. You're beautiful."_

_Hinata blushed heavily and Sasuke couldn't help but glare at the blonde._

.

Sasuke sighed and saw a small recipe in his locker and picked it up.

His heart aced.

.

_They had been 'together' for a week and Sasuke brought them to an empty classroom._

"_Hinata." he said after turned around and locked the room._

_Hinata sat on a table and smiled at him a little. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke smiled a little at the honorific she added to his name._

_He sat down next to her and took something out of his pocket._

_A small grey box lay in his hand and he handed it over to Hinata, who looked at it with big eyes._

"_Well, are you going to open it?" he said, a little annoyed and a little nervous. Would she like it?_

_Hinata nodded and opened the little box._

_She let out a small gasp as she saw the silver necklace._

_The hanger was a silver heard with dark blue diamonds, and it could open._

"_N-no, Sasuke-kun… I- I- I can't…" she stammered as she took the necklace out of the box._

_Sasuke frowned "Don't you like it?" he asked._

_Hinata shook her head. "Y-yes I d-do!" she said. "B-but, ano, Sasuke-kun…" she put the necklace back in the box. "I just don't know what to say."_

_Sasuke took the necklace and put it around her neck._

"_Just say thank you." He said._

_Hinata glanced at the necklace one more time and smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said._

_Sasuke blushed a little and looked away. "Hn." He said._

_The next day, he saw her wearing it._

"_Look." She said and blushed as she opened the heart._

_On the left side of the heart was a picture of him._

_On the right side, a picture of her was placed._

_Sasuke smirked a little, and felt a little proud._

.

Sasuke dug further in his locker.

His hand found something and he pulled it out.

Blue cloth.

.

"_Have you seen__ that Hyugua chick?"_

"_Yeah, Uchiha's chick? She's hot."_

"_Yeah, have you seen her legs?"_

"_Hm. They would look better when they are wrapped around my waist."_

_Sasuke stepped in front of the guys and glared, before he hit one_

"_How dare you." He hissed as he punched the other too._

"_Hey, hey! Relax, Uchiha!"_

_Sasuke punched and punched, not realizing that he was bleeding._

"_Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke looked up and saw Hinata._

"_You're lucky." He told the two as they ran away._

"_Sasuke! What were you doing! Sasuke! You're bleeding!" Hinata said when she saw the blood on his face, and looked around of something that would make the bleeding stop._

_She found nothing and ripped her blue shirt._

"_Here." __She said as she tried to wipe away the blood.._

"_That's your favorite shirt." He said softly as he let her._

"_I don't care." Hinata said. And tied the blue 'bandage' around his head._

"_There." She said and kissed the spot._

_Sasuke smirked and raised one eyebrow and Hinata blushed heavily._

"_I- I- I-didn't- I-" she began._

_Sasuke just smirked and as he grabbed her head and kissed her, on her mouth._

.

He dug in further, trying to ignore the acing in his heart and pulled out his biology book out.

A small lavender colored box fell on the ground.

Sasuke didn't move as he stared at the box.

.

_He was… nervous_

_Touching the box in his pocket, Sasuke felt his blood rush and couldn't help but panic a little._

'_Easy, Sasuke.' He thought. 'Just do it. Say what you need to say.. Ask her to be your girlfriend. For real.' Sasuke took a deep breath._

_They were a 'couple' for two months now and Sasuke… found that he came quiet attached to the Hyuuga._

_He brought Hinata to the same empty classroom where he gave her the bracelet._

_They sat down next to each other on a desk._

_There was a small silence._

"_I need to talk to you." They said on the same time._

_Hinata smiled and Sasuke told her to go on._

"_I-" she said while twiddling with her fingers. "I-"_

_She took a deep breath. "Naruto confessed to me." She said softly while looking in his eyes. "He says he loves me. I-"_

_Sasuke's heart broke._

"_I want to break up."_

.

Sasuke sighed, picked up the box with the ring that was meant for Hinata and put it back in his locker before taking out his biology book.

He looked one last time at it and closed his locker door.

It was three months ago that they broke up.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the most popular guy anymore.

His best friend Uzumaki Naruto took over his spot when he began to date Hinata.

Sasuke walked through the cafeteria and passed the 'popular table' where Hinata was sitting on Naruto's lap, practically beaming from happiness.

"Sasuke."

She heard her voice.

It was so soft, yet so clear.

Sasuke looked at her.

She smiled.

He nodded and continued walking.

At least someone is happy.

.

_He should have known._

.

.

**xx**

.

.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**A/N**

**.**

**Ok, how was it?**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review if you want a sequel in Hinata's pov!**

**.**

**Please review!**

**.**

**.**

**xx. Addicted.x**


	6. She Knew

**A/N**

**Right.**

**One thing.**

**I'm not happy with this one.**

**Well, you are my bosses.**

**And,**

**Oh man, ****you guys are suckers for happy endings xD**

**.**

**_THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!_**

Angle of Anime: Here is some SasuHina goodness :3

**deepxwriterxaboutxeverything: this chapter is also dedicated to you! you're my muse for this two-shot story :D**

_Lone Silver Angel: here is the sequel... hope you like it ^^_

whateverxd: HERE'S THE HAPPY ENDING! I think. :D

.butterfly: I hope this eases your pain... :P

**harley944: this is hopelijk a good happy-ending.**

_Nessa Is LittleMissReality: haha, no Addicted-sama please, Just Addicted. and thanks you appreciate me soo much! :3_

blackraven615: Here's the next chapter!

**.**

I do **NOT **own Naruto.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x ****x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**6.** She knew.

.

"Hinata, clean your room, please."

Hyuuga Hinata pouted. "Do I have to?" she asked with pleading eyes.

Hyuuga Hiashi send a small glare at his eldest daughter. "Yes." He smiled when she huffed. "And begin with the mess under your bed."

Hinata sighed and walked to her room.

She crawled under her bed, finding a shoe-box.

The Hyuuga girl opened it and her heart stopped for a second.

.

"_S-Sasuke."_

.

Her hands trembled as she took out the shawl she had worn one of those days.

Hinata pressed it against her nose and smelled.

It smelled like Sasuke.

.

"_Ah- ano… Sasuke-kun?"_

"…"

"_Are you ok?"_

"…"

_Hinata became nervous as Sasuke kept looking at her._

"_Ah… ano… how do I look?" she asked timidly. Because, after all, she was Uchiha Sasuke's 'girlfriend'._

"_You…" he looked down. "Good."_

_Hinata smiled when she saw a small blush on his face._

"_Arigato, Sasuke-kun." She said softly and looked at what he was wearing. "You- eh… you look really good- eh… too."_

_Now, they were both blushing._

.

Hinata bit her lower lip a little and took out a dry red rose with a dark blue ribbon. '_Happy Valentines Day, Hinata – Uchiha Sasuke.'_ was imprinted in the ribbon.

.

"_Happy Valentines day, Shino-kun." Hinata smiled and handed him a small rectangular box full of her home-made chocolate._

"_Ah. Arigato, Hinata." Shino replied. "But I don't have anything for you."_

_Hinata help up her hands. "Iie! I don't want anything back!"_

_She waved at Shino. "I need to give everyone chocolate before the teacher comes in, Shino-kun." _

_Shino nodded._

_Hinata took out a small heart shaped box with an orange ribbon around it from her plastic bag._

_She blushed a little when she approached the soon-to-be-owner-of-the-box._

"_N-Naruto-kun." She murmured._

_The guy didn't hear her._

_Next him, Sasuke elbowed him__. "Dobe." He said coldly. "My girlfriend is talking to you." A small glare was send to the heart box._

_Naruto turned to Hinata._

"_Hina-chan!" he exclaimed. "Oh, chocolates!_

"_Happy Valentines day, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at __Naruto as she gave him the box._

_Hinata watched him eating the chocolates in the box and looked at the seat next to Naruto._

_Which was empty._

'_Where's Sasuke-kun?' she thought. 'He was here a minute ago…'_

_Hinata looked around and found him at the window._

_The Hyuuga female looked at the last box in her bag and gulped._

'_I hope he likes it.' She thought. 'I took me several hours to make it…'_

_Hinata approached him. "Sasuke-kun." She said softly._

_He didn't turn around and Hinata became nervous._

"_Sasuke-kun." She said again._

"_I'm listening." Sasuke said after a while without turning around._

_Hinata bit her lower lip. "Ah… eh… ano… happy Valentines day, Sasuke-kun."_

_She reached into the bag and took out the Bordeaux-red heart, a dark blue ribbon around it_

"_Eh.. here."_

_Sasuke turned around and looked at it._

"…_Arigato." He said._

_Hinata bowed and straightened up._

"_Ok, class, sit down!" the teacher came in._

_._

_Hinata opened her locker and smiled._

_A single red rose with a dark blue ribbon lay on a photo of her and Sasuke._

'_Happy Valentines Day, Hinata. – Uchiha Sasuke'_

.

Hinata shoved sighed and put the box onto her lap.

She heard something heavy moving around and she dug.

Hinata let out a small gasp as she took out the silver necklace with the open-able heart.

She opened the heart and a small tear escaped her eye.

_._

"_S-Sasuke-kun, p-please, look!" Hinata pleaded as she waved with her camera._

"_Iie." Sasuke said._

_The two 'lovers' were in the park, just… hanging around, and Hinata brought her camera._

"_Ah, p-please, S-Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke finally looked at her and raised one eyebrow._

_Hinata, who raised the camera to take a picture, sighed and put the camera on her lap. "Ano, S-Sasuke-kun! I w-want a g-good picture o-of you!" she pouted._

_Sasuke smirked and Hinata quickly made a photo._

_Hinata giggled at the expression on Sasuke's face._

_Sasuke took out his phone and turned tried to make a picture of Hinata, but she ducked away._

"_What about me?" Sasuke smirked. "Don't I get a picture of you?"_

_Hinata shook her head and buried her face in her hands as Sasuke tried to make a new photo._

"_Hinata." Sasuke warned but Hinata didn't move._

_Sasuke thought about it._

"_Hinata…" he said slowly. "Come, we'll get some ice-cream."_

_Hinata dropped her hands and smiled widely. "Really?"_

_Snap._

"_Iie."_

_Hinata huffed and puffed out her cheeks. "S-Sasuke-kun! T-That's not f-fair!"_

_Sasuke smirked. "I don't play fair." He said as he took her in his arms and nuzzled in her hair._

_Hinata blushed._

"_Oi, you, yes, you." Sasuke suddenly said as a guy passed them._

"_Me?" the guy asked._

_Sasuke glared. "No, the one who walks next you." He said sarcastically._

_Hinata giggled a little._

"_Oi, make a photo of me and…" Sasuke looked at Hinata. "my girlfriend."_

_Hinata blushed as Sasuke handed him his phone._

"_Come here." Sasuke murmured at Hinata and pulled her on his lap._

"_Ok, smile!" the guy said and snap._

_Sasuke took back his phone and smirked._

"_Arigato." Hinata said to the boy but he just smiled before he walked away._

"_May I see the photo?" Hinata asked. But Sasuke shook his head._

"_Iie." He said. "It's mine."_

.

But he had sent her the photo and she printed it out, to paste their heads in the heart.

Hinata wiped away the tear.

Her hand went to her neck and she felt another necklace.

It was made of gold, and in the initials HH was carved into the golden UN initials.

Hinata took off the necklace and replaced it with the silver one.

Hinata closed her eyes.

.

_Hinata wiped away a few tears._

"_Hinata-chan?"_

_Hinata looked up._

_She had been studying in the school library, before… Naruto came._

_He sat down next to her._

"_How are you doing, Hina-chan?" he asked with a smile._

_Hinata smiled back and a small blush crept upon her face. "I'm fine, thank you." She said before returning to her book._

_There was a small silence before Naruto opened his mouth. "Eh, ano, Hinata?" he said softly._

"_Hm?" Hinata didn't look up._

"_Hina… do you love Sasuke?"_

_Hinata looked up with a surprised face, her eyes wide and confused._

"_Uhm… why, Naruto-kun?" she asked, the small frown on her face showing that she was confused._

"_Does Sasuke love you?" Naruto asked and his face was serious._

"_Naruto-kun…"_

_Naruto took her hands. "Hinata." He said, his voice a little shaky. "I've heard this rumor." He shifted a little in his chair, a little uncomfortable. "They say… they say that…" he took a deep breath. "They say that Sasuke is cheating on you. And that you and Sasuke-." He looked at her straight in the eyes. "I heard you two had a big fight." The blonde sighed._

_Hinata inhaled sharply and she tried to retrieved __the fight she had earlier that day._

"_Hinata." Naruto said. "Look at me."_

_Hinata looked at him._

_His face was serious and he sighed._

"_I don't know how to say it, Hinata, I'm really not good at this." Naruto closed his eyes and exhaled, to calm down. "I shouldn't be doing this, Hinata-chan." He said softly as he opened his eyes. "But… Hinata-chan. You know if you and Sasuke ever break up… I- I think I want t-to b-be you boyfriend…_

.

More tears trickled down her face.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." She whispered as she cupped the heart in her hands. "But… you were so angry." Hinata hiccupped.

.

"_Naruto…"_

_Hinata opened her eyes quickly, realizing her mistake._

_Sasuke opened his eyes and took his mouth off hers._

"_You're still in love with him, aren't you?" Sasuke didn't look at her but his voice was laced with bad hidden anger._

'_Oh no.' Hinata thought. 'But… I just can't forget Naruto-kun's words. …am I still in love with him?' she looked at Sasuke's face._

_Her heartbeat increased._

.

"I… I… I never meant to-. I…" she closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I never meant to fall for you."

.

He had just passed her.

She had called his name, softly.

He had stopped and turned around.

She had smiled and tried to say _something._

But he already left.

Hinata felt a dull heartache.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to her and squeezed her hand. "Yes, Hinata-chan?" he asked.

Hinata bit her lower lip and slipped off his lap. "We need to talk, Naruto-kun."

.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

Hinata stood up and tried not to ignore the whispers and stares of the other people.

"_Can you believe it?"_

"_No! I mean, they were so cute together!"_

"_Have you heard?"_

"_Uh?"_

"_Hinata broke up with Naruto."_

"_Good. I don't like that bitch anyway."_

"_-and I was like, No!"_

"_Really! And what did she say?!"_

"_Yeah, she said that she like, heard it from someone that, you know, Hinata-chan is pregnant!"_

"_Oh! Really?!"_

"_Sssh! Shut it!"_

"_Sorry."_

"_Ok, but I mean, like, he-llo! Hinata-chan, pregnant?! Can you just imagine her having sex with Naruto-kun? I mean, I can't even imagine her like, doing things! But it would be a good answer to the extra fat on her stomach…"_

"_Oh! Oh! Oh! Maybe, maybe she got pregnant of Sasuke! And that's why they broke up!"_

"_Oh, maybe when she was dating Sasuke, she was like, doing it with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, and then Sasuke-kun found out and, they like, broke up and then, Naruto-kun took her in but now she found out she was like, pregnant of Sasuke and she wants him back!"_

Hinata ducked her head in shame.

People thought that she and Naruto were-

And Sasuke too!

She turned redder by the thought as she walked out of the classroom.

In the halls, everywhere she went, she heard people talking about her.

It was all around the school.

"_Well, I heard that Sasuke tried to rape somewhere and tat Naruto-kun saved her!"_

"_What the hell!"_

Hinata sighed as she opened her locker and put her books for the day in her locker.

She checked if she had any homework, felt relieved she when she saw she didn't have any, and walked to the door.

Suddenly she was yanked into a room.

The _janitors closet_.

_The _janitors closet_,_ where she and Sasuke 'became a couple'.

Someone was clutching her collar.

"Why?"

Hinata looked at the face who was so close to hers.

"Did he forced you into having sex with him? If that's so I'll fucking-" he stopped talking.

Hinata furiously shook her head. "N-No!"

Sasuke sighed and for a second, their foreheads touched each other.

"You finally had him. So why break up?" he said softly.

Hinata couldn't help but smell _his_ smell.

The kind of smell she only smelled when she was kissing him.

"Hyuuga."

A ache in her heart.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun." She said softly, his smell was overwhelming her. "I- eh. I-"

Sasuke let her go and went with his hand through his hair.

Then, he finally noticed the necklace.

"Hey. That's-"

Hinata fingered the necklace and left the heart shaped hanger.

"Hai." Hinata said. "That's… yours."

There was a small silence.

"Why did you break up with him?" Sasuke asked as he tried not to look at her face. "After all we've-"

Another silence.

"I-I-" Hinata began. "I loved him."

She could see Sasuke closing his eyes and slightly biting his lower lip.

"But… I think… I think I…" she whispered the last few words as she bowed her head.

"What?" Sasuke said as he looked at her.

"-but then there were those rumors that you were dating a beautiful girl from another school and I felt so…" she sighed. "And I thought you were angry at me, and I was so confused, and Naruto confessed to me and you were so… out of reach."

A small tear trickled down her cheek.

"You'll never love me anyway." She said softly.

Tears gathered in her eyes and Hinata waited for an answer.

'Did he leave?' she thought. 'Orf maybe he's angry at me.'

She heard him move closer.

Her chin was tilted up and she looked at his face.

"Baka Hina." He said as he kissed her.

And from that moment, she knew it was ok.

.

.

_She knew._

_._

_._

_._

…_He knew too._

.

.

**Xx**

.

.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**A/N**

**.**

**Ok, I'm a little disappointed, but…**

**Here you have your happy-ending!**

**I hope it's ok anyway.**

**.**

**Please review!**

**.**

**.**

**xx. Addicted.x**


End file.
